Firsts
by setthingsinmotion
Summary: Firsts are meant to be the starting signal for a whole lot of other firsts and everything that's coming after.


**Firsts**

 **Hey guys! This is dedicated my dearest friend JasZ1991 on her special day – thank god, I congratulated you right on time two days ago, as we all know, posting might take longer for me ;) Anyway, this is for you, as every birthday marks the beginning of 365 new firsts waiting for you take them. A little throwback to the fandom and the characters that started it all (and because we both know I'd suck at writing BatFam ;P) Lots of love, setthingsinmotion**

* * *

I.

The first time, he thinks she's going to be fun to follow around is when he lays eyes on her for the first time. He has just returned from the dead thanks to his lunatic of a mother and even though he couldn't care less about her plan to redeem his self-righteous siblings, he figures the task he's trusted with could have been a lot worse. He's just stolen an apple and enjoyed humiliating some poor blonde girl, when he sees her, Davina Claire. The name seems to suit her; she's tiny with long brown hair, full lips and an obvious addiction to coffee.

II.

The second time he's enjoying his task is when he (accidently) meets her at good ole Joe's record store. She's scuttling her way through some long forgotten vinyl get together of Icelandic folk music. The irony does not get lost on him. He's not sure she's actually going to be as much fun to be around as he thought she would be; her interests seem rather odd to him an old lady wearing the appearance of a seventeen year old girl, an old soul maybe, just like him? This unexpected thought vanishes as fast as it enters his mind, weaselling his way onto his lips as he gives her the widest smile he's probably ever given to anyone. It's going to be fun mocking the hell out of her. Seems like she knows how to handle a bit of mockery.

III.

He isn't even anywhere near her when he realizes he's actually looking forward to seeing her again. He's back at the lysee with his Mother and Finn of all people. It's not that he hates his oldest brother. No, of course not, as hating would mean to give a damn about him. He carries strong feelings towards his other siblings. Hatred, betrayal, disappointment. But Finn's simply too much of a bore to take pity on him. Well, it seems as if Esther really loves her oldest son. Big surprise! Mother's always fancy the very son crawling at their heels saying yes and amen to every single dumb plan. Kol doesn't' t even get an approving nod as he reports that Davina Claire actually seems to have taken interest in him. Kaleb - not him. She's taking interest in Kaleb and his good looks. Mommy knows how to tell a girl's taste in men, he's giving her that much.

IV.

The first time he's impressed by her is then he's meant to act like he's actually enjoying her company. Esther forced him to ask her out again after having stood her up a few days earlier. Kol mistakenly classified Davina Claire as the paragon of a common teenage girl; she's so smitten by him that she doesn't even try give him a hard time for damaging her fragile girly heart. He appreciates that. Her features are as soft as he remembers and her lips curved up into a wide smile scream to be kissed. Truth be told, he wouldn't mind kissing her shall the need arise. There are worse things a bloke could be forced to do. But as time passes, so do his prejudices. He's heard about her courage, her bravery and yes her stubbornness. The glint lightning up his eyes are real when he tells her they're kindred souls. He hadn't planned to say something as cheesy as this but it feels right and he decides not to overthink. Just run with the flow. Marcel Gerard has always been a buzz killer.

At least Davina has someone who cares about her well-being whereas his mother wouldn't even notice if he never came home. Furthermore, Kol knows she wouldn't even have bothered resurrecting him if it wasn't for this crazy plan of hers. It's not that he's asking for cookies or motherly cuddles, but what did she expect him to coming face to face with murderous wolfs? He played his part and tried to defend his darling's safety trying to protect his mother's plan. Maybe he could get a Thank you.

V.

The first (and probably) last time he is bored with Davina Claire is when Davina Claire wasn't even around as she has decided to turn into thin air with his long lost daddy. Keeping track of a teenager isn't as easy as you'd like to think. With all his mother has or hasn't done for him, he finds enormous joy in Davina blocking locator spells as if it's every day's business.

VI.

She calls and he's there, helping her take care of her ankle. He makes some lame comment about knocking her off her feet; it's such a human and unexperienced thing to say that for a moment, he can't say if he meant to say it or not. He's making her love, she's making him chuckle. No woman has ever made him chuckle. They either made him yawn or laugh arrogantly. He means it when he says she can tell him all her secrets once she's good and ready. Time has lost all meaning. Who cares if he's going to spend days, weeks or months following her around when her hair is as silky as a dream and her smile as disarming as Lucky Luke.

VII.

The first time he feels bad for going behind her back is when he tries to find the White Oak Stake. Betrayal being the very crime that not uncommonly ends with a beheading; it's just where he comes from. You say 'betrayal', I say 'kill'. It's oh so easy or at least it used to be. Threaten by Mikael and Klaus leads him to a rather unexpected experience. Sure, he's praised Davina's courage many times before but never actually saw it first-hand. The determination of hers to shield away from Klaus instead if running into a battle she knows she'd lose, is something he has never considered before. Maybe that's the main difference between being invincible and fragile.

VIII.

The first time he feels like Davina Claire has taught him something he didn't know before is when she gets hurt. He won't lie and say he didn't take advantage of this situation because well…he did. There's no better way to free Mikael. Why should he care about Marcel (Marcel, of all people) and this friend of hers…what's his name…Joe….Ian…no, Josh. Why should he care about someone named Josh he hasn't even met? Easy question. It's important to her, they are important to her. Why this is so important to him, he doesn't know and truly, he doesn't want to put much thought in it. All he knows for sure is that he doesn't want to kill her. The first girl in…forever who hasn't bored him to death yet and Finn wants him to cut her throat or smoulder her with a pillow. He doesn't have a plan nor does he actually know what he's keeping her around for.

IX.

She excites him, that's why he's staying. After his little encounter with Nik he probably should run for the hills and yet, here he is, at a small cabin in the woods with a girl who's too cocky for her own good. He wonders briefly if she's ever been kissed. If her flirty remarks of him not being well educated enough to work with her are any indication of the lioness hidden behind her teenage façade, her kisses are to die for. Not that he has been thinking about actually kissing her fully. Has he?

X.

Hand holding comes close to kissing. It's a douche move to enjoy her outburst as realization strikes that the unlinking spell doesn't work out the way it should. She's a brilliant little witch, he'll give her that much, and as it turns out, she's almost too clever for his liking. Channelling his power. Maybe he hasn't expected her to be this bold and determined; whatever the reason, the damage's done causing his gut to clench in fear. He doesn't know half as much about Davina Claire as he'd like to, but he's pretty sure he's going to have a few relevant bones broken thanks to her anger as his head hits the wall.

XI.

The first time he thinks he's got her wrapped around his little finger is when she doesn't kill him for betraying her and playing a role of a guy she could have learned to take an interest in. He's met girls like her. Girl who can look out for themselves and yet…yet they have the one weakness every girl has: They are interested in mysterious guys who seem desperate for saving. Kol isn't one of them, obviously, but Davina doesn't have to know that.

XII.

The first time he's sure that he's dug himself a hole so deep he'll never see daylight again is the moment he decides to let her channel him. There are hardly any more secrets for her to unravel. He's pretty sure she has a vague understanding of all the things he's done and his family related ruthlessness. She's dealt with Nik, after all. But for some reason beyond his comprehension, he wants to help Davina save her friends – even if that means saving Marcellus and getting knocked arse over teacup by dear old dad. It's worth it. She seems generously concerned about his well-being. It's so worth it.

There have been a lot of first times for them. First kiss first argument, first goodbye, and first time. Kol's never given much thought about firsts. He had never stayed around for much more than firsts. Relationships were made for other people, not for him. Until he met Davina and years later as he's asking her to marry him - another first, one that's meant to be the starting signal for a whole lot of other firsts and everything that's coming after.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
